Painted Lines
by the-amazing-lyndz
Summary: After a night at the cinema Harry and Draco run into a problem with the law. dmhp fluff.


Painted Lines

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter.

"Harry, why do you insist on dragging me on your muggle excursions?" Draco Malfoy exclaimed as he walked out of the dim muggle theater.

"Draco, you know exactly why so I don't understand why you must insist on complaining every time I ask you to join me on a trip to the muggle world." Harry replied as they started to walk down the street. "I missed so much when I was younger, and now I want to make up those lost moments with the one person I cherish more than anyone in the world."

"Why do you have to say things like that, it makes my anger at being dragged to the theater so much less justified and suddenly I'm the bad guy here."

"Because it's true, I love and cherish you more than anything in the world."

"Harry, you're going to have to speak up, there seems to be some loud muggle vehicle coming our way," Draco said, listening to the approaching truck. "What in the world. Harry, please explain to me exactly why that machine is making white lines on the car track."

"Draco, first thing it's a road, not a car track. Second those lines are there to prevent accidents and keep the roads safe." Harry responded, looking at his boyfriend in exasperation.

A dangerous smirk appeared on Draco's face. "So you're saying that the muggles in their annoying little cars would be in chaos with out those little white lines?"

"No, I'm not saying chaos would… Draco put your wand away… You can't just…" Harry said, quickly pulling out his wand to replace the lines that had disappeared from the street.

"Draco, don't be like that. Stop pouting. I just remembered something that I always wished I could do when I was younger. I wanted to make footprints that would last forever, either in a sidewalk or a traffic line. I know it's not the chaos that you're little Slytherin heart desires but it still messes up the neat white lines." Harry said, reminiscing and attempting to stop his boyfriend from making a real mess of the place.

"Harry, do you know how much I spent on these shoes, I'm not allowing them to be soiled because of some muggle white paint. You may mess up, and step on the lines to your hearts content but I will not allow my shoes to be ruined."

"Fine, but I hope you know I'm going to have a ton of fun doing this." Harry replied, and quickly looking left and right moved out onto the road, and closer to the white lines on the black ashfault. The first step was the hardest, his conscience was weighing deep on his mind. But once the first step was taken another had to be taken, then another and another, until the bottoms of Harry's shoes were pure wet paint white, and the white line was no more.

"Hey you, yes you. The one standing on, and evidently ruining one of the new traffic lines. You do know that that is a ticketable offence?" A police officer said, almost appearing out of nowhere, and had Harry known better he might have thought the man had apparated straight there. "Those lines serve a purpose, and you should be old enough to know better than to destroy them."

"I'm sorry officer, but my friend here is a little slow, and not from around here. He honestly doesn't understand that messing up those lines is a problem. I myself contemplating grabbing him but then I was worried about my shoes. You see they are Italian leather, and cost a few galleons, sorry pounds to get them." Draco said, stepping closer to the officer and trying to save Harry.

"I see, well, luckily the truck is still nearby and still has plenty of paint left so I'm going to let you off with a warning. And sir the next time your friend starts to do something like that again consider this. The laws of this country are a little more important than your shoes."

"Well officer, I don't think you understand, my shoes will always be more important to me. But I can see what you are attempting to tell me. Harry you are no longer allowed to walk more than one meter away from me at any one time. And no more breaking laws, I should really have informed you before hand the importance of these lines." Draco said, looking at the police officer, though catching an eye full of Harry with a shocked look on his face.

"See that no more laws are broken, and good evening gentlemen." With a wave the police officer walked away.

"I can't believe you said that, now he probably thinks I'm an invalid. He probably let us off with it because he pitied me. You are just so… Grrr…" Harry said, trailing off at the end.

"Harry, I simply had to say those things or else I'm sure you would have been arrested, knowing your luck. And I don't wish for our next few sexual escapades be known as conjugal visits." Draco said, as he began down the street in the direction they had been heading before Harry had felt the need to destroy the white line.

"Must you over exaggerate everything. I might have had to pay a small fine, it would have been a lot less than your shoes cost." Harry said.

"You know, I'm beginning to enjoy these trips into the muggle world with you. So far today we've seen an amusing video of a man who dresses like a bat, I got to eat a lot of popcorn, and you've just proven to me you are the dumbest wizard ever."

"But… But…"

"Harry, I'm sorry but you're going to have to form complete sentences."

"Draco, you are the most frustrating person ever. But none the less thank you for letting me live one more of my childhood dreams." Harry said, catching up to Draco and linking hands.

"You know you can count on me to help you live your dreams, now what law are we going to break next. I might have told that muggle police officer that we would stay out of trouble but that's just no fun."

"Well we could always break into a jewelry store and you could a new ring."

"I like that idea, only lets make it a shoe store and we can talk."

"Draco! I was joking, you know what that is, we're not breaking any laws."

"Fine then, but I'm getting new shoes, I only need two more pairs to have one for every say of the year."

- FINIS -

Just an idea that popped into my head after I felt the compulsion to mess up the little white lines one the road…lol…I would love to have some reviews from anyone else who has felt that compulsion before.


End file.
